


See You Later

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Morning missions, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, tumblr things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a promise. <br/>He was going to see him again and there wouldn't be anything to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add angst at the end... I didn't. You're lucky. I was tempted... soo soo tempted to do so. I just about broke my heart with it and I... just couldn't do it. I'm trying to be nice~~
> 
> Heres where to find the prompt for this quick fic: http://shadowsheyla.tumblr.com/post/120402057387

“Be safe,” Washington murmurs against the man’s cheek, zipping up Maine’s Kevlar suit the rest of the way and adjusting the collar. Wash places more kiss against the man’s cheek before another one lower against his jaw.

He hated not going out on missions with Maine, hated being paired up with someone else or having someone else paired with the man. It wasn’t because the other Freelancers didn’t work with Washington’s style (Washington didn’t really have _his_ own style of fighting; rather he changed to fit the needs of whomever he was partnered with). It wasn’t because Maine always put himself into danger for the better of the team—okay, yeah. That was actually it.

Washington was the _support_ of the _tank_. He had Maine’s back because he was Maine and he’d rather carry the rest of the team then worry about his own safety. The damn idiot was going to get hurt and Washington refused to _not_ be by the man’s side if that were to ever happen.

“As much as I can,” the large man replied slipping his gauntlets into place just as Washington stepped back to go and collect the man’s white chest piece. The pieces clicked together with a groan and Wash’s tired grey-blue eyes stared up at him expectantly. “I’ll be back,” he rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck and tested the constraints in his armor by shifting and breath alone.

“I know,” Wash replied taking a step back and hanging his head. Under the collar of his shirt purple bruises blossomed, winking at Maine as the fabric rustled and righted itself. “Doesn’t mean I can’t worry about _what state_ you return in though,” the blond turned falling back to the benches and falling to the seat beside the man’s helmet.

It’s been so little time since it all began; nights of stolen time together hidden in their rooms and under the covers wrapped up in each other’s arms and legs, sharing the very breath between.

Maine dropped into a crouch in front of his young lover, hand enveloping his knee. Wash glanced up from his hands clenched between his legs; fingers weaved together with that silver band around his middle finger reflecting the artificial lights overhead. Maine stared, eyes softening and he brushed the blond hair back from the man’s forehead.

“You should get going,” Wash whispered taking the hand on his knee into both hands. “I’ll walk you there,” a habit they started to get into after working so many missions together. They’d walk the same stretch of that spacecraft day in and day out if they had to; Maine’s armor cover knuckles brushing against the hair of Washington’s arm as they walked on in silence.

Maine fully suited up, helmet in hand. Washington in socks and flip-flops, a shirt that no one but the couple knew was Maine’s hanging off his smaller form and a pair of horribly worn jogging shorts.

They didn’t hold hands, didn’t fall into any sort of conversations outside of the locker room. It was silent until Wyoming, Florida and 479er came into view and the larger Agent turned taking hold of the blond’s arm. “Go back to sleep,” he said though the _in my bed_ was left for Washington to piece together.

Wash nodded, “I will... I—just don’t do anything _too_ stupid.” _Save that for when I have your back_ , again left for Maine to pluck from the air and the older man chuckled ducking his head to press a kiss again the collection of freckles dusting over Washington’s nose. “Come back to me?”

Another kiss against his cheek this time and Wash pressed a hand to the Kevlar suit covering Maine’s neck. Maine trailed another kiss down to the collection of freckles on Washington’s chin before finally pressing their lips together.

A kiss, then another, and then another.

Three pecks before Maine was pulling away and slipping his helmet overhead. He was turning when he felt a tug around his littlest finger. He smiled behind his helmet leaning down and pressing his helmet against Wash’s forehead. “See you later,” it was a promise.

Maine nodded, “promise,” he turned finally. Finally extracting himself from his smaller lover and making his way to the rest of the team he would be working with.


End file.
